Astral Projection
by FuuCker690
Summary: Keputusannya untuk kabur dari rumah malah membuat Naruto harus terjebak di dunia kriminal sebelum terperangkap dalam jeruji besi bersama pemuda brengsek yang mempunyai sixth sense / "Aku memang brengsek, baguslah kau sudah tau" / [SasuNaru] / Special fic for my beloved Mom.


**Astral Projection**

**[Chapter 1]**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warn(s): AU, OOC,Typo (s), Boys love, gak sesuai EYD, minim deskripsi, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

**Special fic for my beloved mom, Happy Birthday.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"Berhenti disana anak muda, atau otakmu bocor dalam hitungan detik."<p>

Lelaki paruh baya dengan seragam lengkap satuan keamanan konoha itu berteriak lantang, memperingatkan pemuda pirang yang berjarak 10 meter di depan sana sambil mengarahkan revolver berkaliber 44-nya kearah si pemuda yang sudah membeku ditempatnya.

"Angkat tanganmu."

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian mengikuti instruksi lelaki di belakangnya perlahan, takut-takut kalau tak melakukannya kepalanya akan bocor beneran. Dalam hati ia merutuk teman seperjuangannya yang meninggalkannya tadi dan memilih lari berbelok ke persimpangan jalan yang berbeda.

Padahal belum juga mendapat uangnya, mereka keburu ketahuan pemilik mini market yang langsung berteriak pencuri kearah ia dan partner in crimenya. Dan seolah dibenci dewi fortuna ternyata dalam mini market 24 jam itu juga terdapat polisi yang sedang mampir membeli makanan disela jadwal patrolinya.

Sempurna sekali, apalagi ditambah dengan dirinya yang ditangkap dengan mudah oleh polisi bermasker dengan surai silver di tindak kriminalnya yang ketiga ini. Sial memang, dan ia berjanji akan menguliti pemuda pecinta anjing yang meninggalkannya tertangkap sendiri.

.

.

Iris safir memperhatikan ruangan disekitarnya. Nyaris polos. Ruangan 4x4 dengan dinding didominasi cat abu-abu tua itu hanya terdapat tempat tidur 2 susun dengan kasur, bantal dan selimut tipis yang tampak tak nyaman. Kloset di sudut ruangan dan sepasang kursi serta meja sederhana di samping tempat tidur. Itu saja tak ada benda lainnya. Si pemuda menghela nafas, kemudian berbalik melirik si polisi yang menangkapnya tadi sambil memasang wajah anjing kehujanan.

"Percuma saja kau memasang wajah menyedihkan itu bocah, kalau kau tidak memberitahu asal usulmu dengan jelas, kasusmu takkan pernah diurus dan kau akan menjadi fosil disini bersama dengan kekeras kepalaanmu. Jadi pikirkan saja Naruto, jika kau masih ingin menghirup udara bebas kau tau bagaimana cara mendapatkannya."

Si lelaki polisi memperingatkannya dengan nada datar namun tersirat ancaman didalamnya, mencoba melunturkan kekeras kepalaan si pirang agar mau membagi informasi, karena sudah sekian jam di interogasi tapi si pemuda ini hanya mengatakan Nama dan tanggal lahirnya, tanpa marga ataupun latar belakangnya, Juga fakta bahwa ini adalah aksi kejahatannya yang ketiga, dan itu berarti bocah 17 tahun ini masih amatiran dalam dunia kriminal.

Pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu kemudian mendengus. Melirik kesal kearah lelaki berambut perak di sisi lain ruangan. Mengabaikan ceramahnya kemudian berbalik lagi kearah tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Lagi pula tak ada gunanya ia membongkar latar belakangnya, dia bahkan tak yakin kalau kedua orang tuanya yang workaholic tau kalau ia sudah lari dari kediaman megahnya. Terlebih kakaknya yang egois itu, keberadaannya saja tak diketahui dimana sekarang.

Seandainya saja mereka tahu bahwa ia terlalu bosan dikekang apa lagi ia tak punya satupun teman karena ibunya yang super cerewet memaksa untuk home schooling dari pada memasukannya ke sekolah swasta terdekat. Terlalu takut putra bungsunya terjerumus dalam pergaulan bebas dan berbahaya.

Hey dia sudah cukup besar untuk membedakan dua sisi yang pantas di contoh dan mana yang tidak. Dan seharusnya kedua orang tuanya tahu bahwa mengekangnya malah menjerumuskan anaknya sendiri ke dunia yang tak diinginkan. Melarikan diri ditengah malam setelah sebelumnya mengajak bodyguard dan satpam penjaga gerbang minum alkohol dengan kadar etanol tinggi, membiarkan mereka tak sadarkan diri kemudian lari melewati pagar dan menghirup udara bebas dibalik istana megahnya.

Tapi satu kesalahan fatal yang ia lakukan yaitu tak membawa uang sepeserpun.

Sial memang. Dan ketika ia tak tau mau makan apa saat perutnya bergerumuh, ia menemukan perkumpulan anak jalanan -yang sebenarnya sebagian hampir memiliki latar belakang yang sama- bersedia menerimanya sebagai anggota. Menjadi bagian dari kumpulan pelaku kriminal yang sering ditontonnya di layar kaca 72 inci di kamarnya. Menjadi bagian dari sampah masyarakat yang dulu sering dicibirnya. Ia bahkan yakin kedua orang tuanya akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak ketika tahu profesinya sekarang.

Yah dan demikianlah perjalanan hidupnya dua minggu belakangan. Dan setidaknya seseorang harus tahu kalau batinnya berteriak senang saat itu. Karena hanya saat itulah ia merasa bebas dan hidup.

Tapi sekarang apa, ia merasa seperti kembali pada kehidupannya dulu namun dalam versi yang lebih parah. Disini tak ada televisi, apalagi game dan internet. Tapi setidaknya disini dia bisa makan gratis dan bukannya mencuri dulu. Naruto menghela nafas, bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari jeruji ini. Pikirannya mulai lelah dan akhirnya memilih membaringkan tubuhnya ke permukaan kasur putih dibawahnya. Melupakan sejenak masalah dunia yang menimpanya.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih ia berada dalam ruangan sempit ini. Dan sekarang ia mulai bosan, ia bahkan sudah memenuhi buku sketsa yang kini tergeletak dimeja dengan sketsa memukau buatannya, bahkan sudah menyelesaikan novel dewasa pemberian si polisi bermasker.

Dan kini ia tak tau kesibukan apa lagi yang bisa mengalihkan kebosanannya. Ia hanya melirik malas jendela kecil dengan jeruji besi sebagai penghalang disampingnya, duduk santai di tempat tidur susunan kedua. Merasakan angin musim semi yang menerpa lembut wajahnya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka kalau kedua orang tuanya sudah tak peduli lagi dengannya, buktinya sudah hampir sebulan tapi tak terdengar kabar kalau keluarganya mencari keberadaannya. Naruto mulai kecewa dan berpikir jika keluarganya sudah tak peduli lagi.

Pandangannya kemudian teralih ketika mendengar gemerincing kunci tanda salah satu petugas membuka pintu jeruji miliknya.

'Tunggu dulu ini belum saatnya makan malam, kan?'

Naruto membatin bingung ketika matanya melirik jam dinding agak kusam diatas pintu menunjukan pukul 17.05 dan ia semakin menyernyit ketika seorang pemuda tampan dengan pakaian yang sama dengannya - pakaian tahanan- masuk.

Sedetik kemudian wajah bermasker menyembul dari balik pintu jeruji.

"Yo, Aku membawa teman baru. Semoga kalian bisa akrab." kemudian ia berlalu setelah sebelumnya melempar kedipan misterius.

Naruto menyernyit, kemudian mata birunya berlalih kearah si pendatang baru yang menatapnya datar. Menelusuri wajah agak pucat itu dengan berbagai spekulasi di otaknya. Apa yang membawa pemuda tampan ini masuk kemari? Tak menyadari jika si raven sedang berjalan kearahnya, kemudian ikut naik ke kasur atas tempatnya berada.

"Kau akan dimakan jin kalau memasang wajah seperti itu, idiot."

Naruto terlonjak ketika sadar wajah tampan itu tepat berada didepannya. Hendak protes ketika mengingat pemuda raven itu menyebutnya idiot tadi, namun urung kemudian berganti shock dengan mulut menganga ketika pemilik iris hitam itu menjatuhkan kepala dengan seenaknya kepaha miliknya, menjadikan anggota tubuhnya itu sebagai bantal, kemudian memejamkan matanya hendak tidur.

"Sebentar saja."

Dan Naruto kehilangan kata-kata ketika suara bariton itu kembali mengudara, seakan bisa mengendalikan pikirannya.

'Apa mungkin ia menganggap aku sebagai ibunya?'

"Aku tak berpikir begitu."

suara rendah lagi-lagi menghentikan pikiran batinnya.

"E-eh.. apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mulai tak tenang. bagaimana bisa pemuda didepannya ini tau pikirannya seakan bisa membaca isi otaknya.

"Aku hanya bilang aku tak menganggap kau seperti ibuku."

Naruto melotot.

"Ka-kau bisa membaca pikiran?"

"Menurutmu?"

Si raven kemudian menurunkan lengan yang menutup matanya lalu menatap intens si pirang dengan bibir berhias seringaian. Naruto gugup.

"Namikaze Naruto. Apa yang membawamu kesin?"

Si tampan kembali angkat bicara dengan nada main-main.

Sungguh siapapun yang melihat wajah Naruto sekarang sudah dipastikan akan tertawa geli. Bagaimana tidak wajah pemuda itu kini sedang melongo dengan bodohnya. Dan hal itu pun berpengaruh terhadap pemuda dibawahnya. Si raven terkekeh kemudian membawa tangan kirinya menggapai pipi si pirang lalu mencubitnya gemas.

"Wajahmu mengerikan sekali, dobe."

Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera menampik tangan si raven dari pipinya lalu men-deathglare si pelaku sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang jadi korban kekerasan.

"Dari mana kau tau namaku?"

Naruto bertanya tanpa melepaskan pelototannya.

"Dimataku semua orang menempelkan papan nama dijidatnya."

"Eh?"

Naruto menyernyit bingung. Lalu dibawa tangannya ke pelipis si raven kemudian menyibak pelan poninya.

"Tidak ada."

Naruto terheran-heran.

"Hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya, Usuratonkachi." timpal si raven sambil menjitak pelan kepala pirang di atasnya.

Oke. Naruto dilanda bingung dan kesal setengah mati.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kau akan punya anak kembar yang tampan nanti."

Sasuke berkata ragu dengan alis ditekuk yang terlihat lucu dimata Naruto.

"Heh,jangan bilang kau sedang mencoba mengatakan kau bisa membaca masa depan seperti cenayang di sasiun tv H, tiap jam delapan malam."

Naruto berkata sarkastik tak lupa memutar bola matanya bosan. Sasuke menatap datar.

"Kau, Namikaze Naruto. Minggu depan umurmu genap 18 tahun, anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki, putra bungsu dari 2 bersaudara, adik Namikaze Kyuubi. Anak nakal yang kabur dari istana megahnya karena bosan dikekang orang tua posesifnya. Pemuda bodoh yang lupa membawa uang sepeserpun setelah berhasil mencapai mimpi kecilnya menghirup udara luar yang penuh polusi. Terlunta dan kelaparan sebelum diterima kumpulan orang yang sama menyedihkannya. Pemuda yang tak pernah merasakan ciuman. Sering mastubrasi di toilet setelah menonton video porno download-an dari situs tak resmi yang kini diblokir internet positif, da-"

"CUKUPPP."

Naruto berteriak. memotong penjelasan panjang si raven tentang riwayat hidupnya yang mulai terdengar memalukan.

Pikirannya kini di penuhi berbagai rasa seperti permen kesukaannya. Malu, bingung, marah, penasaran, gugup semua tercampur jadi satu hingga membuatnya frustasi.

'Siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini. Lalu apa yang membawanya kemari. Entah kenapa aku merasa ini bukanlah kebetulan.' batinnya berperang sejak tadi.

"Tenanglah bodoh, aku bukanlah alien atau semacamnya, Kalau itu yang ingin kau tahu. Aku Sasuke."

'Sasuke? Itu tak menjawab semua pikiranku, brengsek.' Si pirang kembali membatin jengkel.

"Kau tipe yang tak sabaran ya?"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Aku Indigo child kalau itu yang ingin kau dengar."

Iris biru membola. "Eh. Maksudmu ka-kau punya sixth sense, begitu?" Suaranya meninggi saking tak percaya.

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya mata ketiga."

"Wow, Itu mengagumkan kau tau aku selalu ingin punya satu diantaranya."

Naruto mulai terkagum- kagum "Apa saja yang kau punya?" si pirang bertanya antusias.

"Semua yang kau tau." Sasuke menjawab datar. Kembali memejamkan matanya hendak tidur.

"Ehhhh.. Keenamnya? Sial aku juga mau." Naruto mengerang iri ketika pemuda didepannya ber-hn pelan.

"Kau juga punya salah satunya hanya saja belum kau buka, Tapi sebaiknya jangan." Suara bariton itu berubah dingin.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto merasakan suaranya tercekik ketika merasakan aura berbeda dari si pemuda raven.

"Duniamu takkan lagi sama, semua akan berubah berisik ditelingamu, matamu akan mulai menangkap sosok-sosok yang tak seharusnya ada, dan hanya dengan sentuhan kau bisa melihat masa depan dan lampau, yang kadang tampak mengerikan. Tak semua terasa menyenangkan Naruto."

Naruto terpaku ketika iris hitam itu berkata sambil mengunci matanya. Samar, tapi instingnya bisa menangkap tremor dibalik wajah dingin itu. Perlahan ia membawa tangannya kearah pipi si raven. Merasakan tekstur maskulinnya yang halus, dan menyapunya menenangkan, lalu mengalihkan topik.

"Tidurlah. Yang kutahu indigo child punya masalah susah tidur yang lumayan parah."

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Membawa kelopak mata pemuda dibawahnya tertutup perlahan. Membuat tubuhnya tertidur namun tidak dengan batinnya. Mengatur nafasnya menjadi teratur dan melakukan sesuatu yang sering ia lakukan sejak umurnya 10 tahun.

Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika si raven mulai terlelap dibawa mimpi, namun sesaat kemudian senyumnya luntur ketika tengkuknya merinding dan terasa seperti ditarik sesuatu, membuat kepalanya condong kedepan dan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang solid tapi tak kasat mata, terasa seperti permukaan kulit yang lembut dan basah. Menekannya pelan disertai hisapan lembut, kemudian secepat datangnya begitupula sebaliknya. Naruto membeku.

'Apa itu barusan?'

Ia melirik si raven. Masih tidur seperti sebelumnya.

Lalu tadi itu apa? Ia tidak menganggapnya seperti ciuman karena kenyataannya ia memang belum pernah merasakan bagaimana itu ciuman. Iris birunya beralih kebibir tipis si raven. Tanpa sadar ia menjadi penasaran dengan rasanya. Ia kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya

'Hanya memastikan.' batinnya meyakinkan.

Ia memiringkan wajah ketika dagunya menyentuh hidung mancung dibawahnya, dan sentuhan itu pun terjadi, terasa nyata. Dan ia sadar sensasinya persis seperti apa yang dirasa sebelumnya. Tapi kini tanpa hisapan lembut, karnanya ia kemudian yang mengambil inisiatif menghisap saking penasarannya.

Rasanya seperti permen mint yang tak pernah absen dari meja belajar kakaknya. Tapi ini terasa lebih memabukan. Tanpa sadar hisapannya semakin menuntut. Namun kemudian terhenti ketika dingin ditengkuknya kembali menarik. Naruto terlojak segera mengangkat tubuhnya kembali tegak. Sasuke masih tidur seperti sebelumnya, tangannya bahkan tak berpindah tempat, oh tapi bibir dan kulit disekitarnya dipenuhi saliva Naruto, si pirang kalang kabut. Dengan cepat ia mengambil bantal disampingnya kemudian mengelap bibir si raven cepat membuat si pemilik iris kelam terganggu tidurnya lalu terbangun seketika.

Naruto gugup bukan main, mengundang jembatan dipelipis Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Dan kenapa bibirmu bolepotan liur begitu?"

Naruto panik, terlebih ketika si raven bangun dari tidurnya lalu menatapnya bingung dengan sebelah alis terangkat penasaran.

Naruto menggosok-gosok bibir dengan lengan bajunya cepat.

"Err itu, um.. Ah kakashi-san aku kelaparan."

Si pirang langsung melompat ke lantai ketika polisi bermasker itu membuka pintu jeruji untuk membawa mereka ke ruang makan. Sasuke yang ditinggal langsung menyusul dengan seringai dibibirnya.

'Dobe.'

"Kenapa dengannya? Wajahnya berubah seperti buah kesukaanmu."

"Mana ku tahu, saat ku bangun wajahnya sudah seperti itu."

Sasuke berkata sarkastik sengaja memperdengarkan suaranya pada si pirang yang berjalan beberapa meter didepan mereka. Pria silver terkekeh.

"Sepertinya ia tipe agresif."

Dan kata-kata Kakashi semakin membuat si pirang malu bukan main dan menampar-nampar kedua pipinya, sambil merutuki kebodohannya.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari sejak bertambahnya si pendatang baru, mahkluk tampan namun tidak dengan sifatnya yang buruk rupa.

Dimata Naruto si pemilik surai raven itu lebih mirip pangeran manja yang suka menindas pelayannya. Dalam hal ini Naruto yang jadi korban. Apa-apaan orang brengsek ini, dengan seenak jidatnya ia menyuruh-nyuruh Naruto, memerintahnya bagai budak yang dibeli dari pasar gelap.

Ck, kalau bukan karena ancaman akan membocorkan identitas dan keberadaan komplotannya, Naruto takkan mau disuruh- suruh. Karena ini masih lebih baik tak ada bandingannya dengan ditemukan oleh keluarganya. Ia takkan mau membayangkan siksaan apa yang akan diberlakukan Minato, Kushina dan Kurama untuk semua pelanggarannya.

Dan setidaknya ia tidak mau jadi manusia tak tahu berterima kasih yang menjebloskan orang yang menolongnya dalam penjara di saat ada beberapa dari mereka yang menjadi tempat bergantung adik adiknya. Naruto masih punya hati untuk tidak melakukan itu.

"Dobe keatas sedikit, Dan gunakan tenagamu. Remasanmu seperti anak SD yang belum makan 5 hari."

Sasuke berkata sarkastik ketika Naruto hanya memijat kakinya dibagian yang sama sejak tadi sambil melamunkan hal yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sasuke mendengus. Naruto mendelik, melemparkan tatapan membunuh yang menjanjikan. Jengkel dengan sifat memuakan si pemuda indigo, seharusnya ia tidak memujinya beberapa hari lalu, apa lagi mendaratkan ciuman pertamanya pada si manusia brengsek ini, mengingatnya membuat Naruto semakin frurtasi. Sungguh mengapa penyesalah selalu muncul belakangan.

Menggunakan seluruh tenaganya Naruto lalu dengan dendamnya meremas pergelangan kaki Sasuke kelewat kuat, tak lupa menancapkan kuku kukunya yang agak panjang ke pergelangan kaki yg putih mulus itu, membuahkan teriakan memilukan dari si korban yang langsung menarik cepat kakinya kemudian menatap horor bekas remasan serta tancapan kuku sipirang yang tampak mengerikan.

Oniks Sasuke dengan secepat kilat mendelik bengis kearah si tersangka yang sedang menyeringai menang di sudut ranjang.

"Dobe."

Tengkuk Naruto seketika meremang saat suara rendah mengudara dengan aura mengerikan.

Meneguk ludah paksa Naruto kemudian meraih bantal disampingnya, kemudian menggunakannya sebagai tameng dari serangan Sasuke nanti.

"Na-ru-to."

Oke sekarang Naruto mulai takut ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan geraman bahaya serta aura membunuhnya. Namun ia kembali mendapatkan keberaniannya kemudian dengan jantannya mengangkat dagunya angkuh, menantang Sasuke dengan sombongnya. ekspresi yang sangat tak cocok dengan tampangnya pucatnya.

Namun sikap antisipasinya tak seimbang dengan teriakan memalukanya ketika Sasuke membantingnya dengan kasar ke kasur kemudian menduduki perutnya sambil menginjak kedua telapak tangannya tak berperasaan.

"Apa maksudmu melakukannya dobe?"

Sasuke mengintimidasi sambil meraih dagu Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Tak lupa menatapnya tajam, setajam silet. Naruto menciut seketika.

"Sa-sasuke sakit."

Naruto meringis tersiksa ketika telapak tangannya diinjak kuat dengan tumit Sasuke, perutnya pun mulai terasa mual karena si raven menumpukan seluruh berat badannya ke perut kurusnya, terlebih porsi tubuh Sasuke lebih jangkung dan berisi darinya otomatis Naruto hampir mati karena menahan napas guna mengeraskan otot perutnya menahan beban, melemaskan dan menarik napas sama saja dengan mengeluarkan seluruh makan malamnya, karena sungguh Sasuke berat sekali.

"Ini namanya pembalasan dendam, dude."

Sasuke menunduk, mensejajarkan iris beda warna mereka dalam satu tatapan lurus diantara ruang udara seukuran jengkal tangannya.

"Sakit?" Kini si raven berjongkok, menumpukan berat tubuh di telapak kaki.

Naruto berteriak kesakitan ditengah kesusahannya mengatur napas yang tersengal.

'Brengsek.' teriak batinnya kesal setengah mati.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Yah aku memang brengsek, baguslah kau sudah tau." ia mengatakannya disertai wajah menyebalkan minta ditampar.

Namun akhirnya ia berbaik hati menyudahi tindakan kurang ajarnya dan melepas tangan Naruto -yang langsung saling memijit satu sama lain, menghilangkan bekas memerah dan sakit disertai keram disana- sebelum hendak berdiri dari tubuh si korban.

Namun naas, entah ia lupa atau tertular bodoh si pirang, ia tak ingat kalau mereka masih berada di kasur bawah dan tentu saja satu setengah meter diatasnya ada kasur lagi yang disanggah lantai besi. Dan tak bisa di sangkal lagi tabrakan itu pun terjadi, kepala Sasuke vs parmukaan besi, membuatnya mengaduh sakit dan jatuh terbawa grafitasi menimpa korban malang dibawahnya dan berakhir gigi mereka saling berciuman romantis berefek bibir berdarah dan ringisan memilukan.

Yah, satu lagi hari sial untuk Naruto sejak Sasuke muncul dihidupnya.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Haaaaiii.. jangan timpuk gw pliss #mewekdikakireder # w bukannya gak konsisten sama fic yang lain, tenang aja lanjutan mereka udah ada di draft koq tinggal diedit dikit trus publish deh, tpi w nyicil pesenan dulu.. apa lagi ini pesenan mom gw yg ultahnya dah lewat jauh TwT<p>

Sorry mom, dirimu tau kan anakmu ini mesti ngetik lagi ficnya ggra keapus, yg penting dah jadi kan hehe.. /digampar

phy b'dae mom best whishes for you..

Oh ya thanks bnget buat yhunchan.. and laras juga XD #hug

seperti biasa ini juga twoshoot mungkin fic w akan begini terus sampe w beli lepi baru lagi, hehehe. Makasih udah mampir. Apa ini pantas dilanjut..?


End file.
